


Providing Inspiration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #298: Patronus. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Providing Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #298: Patronus. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Providing Inspiration

~

“I’m pleased you’re remaining for extra Defence tutoring, gentlemen.” McGonagall eyed them over top her glasses. “But there will be no fighting, understood?” 

Neville glanced towards Malfoy, who was staring straight ahead. “Yes, Headmistress.” 

Malfoy nodded. 

“Good.” McGonagall rose. “As the only ones of your year remaining, you’ll take classes and room together. And since you’re both interested in Ministry careers, you’ll study everything from Patronuses to Charms. Questions?” 

Neville and Malfoy shook their heads. 

“Good. You’re excused.” 

Once outside, Neville coughed. “Ready do this?” 

Malfoy snorted. “Are you?”

Neville sighed as Malfoy stalked away. “Time will tell,” he whispered. 

~

Living with Malfoy was...quiet. Neville, assuming he’d be dealing with Slytherins, was surprised none visited. 

Neville’s friends dropped by frequently, but they ignored Malfoy, who returned the favour. 

Their classes were quiet, too. Malfoy concentrated on his lessons, ignoring everything else. It was puzzling, since Neville had anticipated conflicts. But Malfoy acted like he wasn’t even there. It was...galling, actually. 

“Why do you care?” said Ginny when Neville complained to her and Luna. 

Luna, reading a book about Patronuses, smiled. “Harry’s not the only one likes saving people.” 

Ginny sighed. “Malfoy, Nev? Really?” 

Neville’s blush was answer enough. 

~

The new Defence professor was okay, but the best teacher Neville ever had was Harry, so after weeks of unsuccessful instructions, Neville wrote Harry, who quickly replied. ‘Producing a Patronus is hard, but here’s a suggestion--’

Harry’s idea, to locate the new Room of Requirement, was easier said than done, however. And, interestingly, it was Malfoy who accomplished it.

Neville, who just happened to be following him one day, paused when he saw a door appear and Malfoy slip inside. Looking around to be sure he wasn’t seen, Neville paced before the blank wall, smiling when the door appeared. _Perfect._

~

Inside, the Room looked as it had when Harry’d taught there, with dummies for duelling and targets for hexing. 

Malfoy was swishing his wand, but nothing was happening. 

Neville cleared his throat. 

Malfoy spun, clearly startled. “What are you doing here?” 

“I needed a place to practice, too,” said Neville. “Maybe we could...share?” 

Lowering his wand, Malfoy snorted. “I suppose. We share everything else.” 

_Not everything._ Neville coughed. “What are you working on?” 

“Patronus.” Malfoy sighed. “They weren’t popular in Voldemort’s ranks.” He eyed Neville. “You?” 

“Same.” Neville stepped forward. “Maybe we can help each other.” 

Malfoy hummed. “Maybe.” 

~

Neville enjoyed working with Malfoy. He’d a great sense of humour, and since they both had different strengths and weaknesses, they were well matched. Producing a Patronus continued to elude them both, however.

“Why’s this so hard?” Malfoy groaned. 

Neville shook his head. “No idea.” 

Malfoy sighed. “The books say use a happy memory.” 

Neville pursed his lips. “Harry’s advice was to find a _strong_ memory.” 

Malfoy snorted. “Whatever. Clearly I need new memories,” he muttered. 

Gathering his courage, Neville clasped his arm. “Maybe we can create a strong, new memory together,” he suggested and, pulling Malfoy close, kissed him.

~

Malfoy melted into him before pulling away. “What the fuck was that?” 

Neville blushed. “Patronus memory stimulation?” 

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “Are you taking the piss, Longbottom?”

Neville sighed. “No! Look, I like you, and I hoped you liked me, too. Am I wrong?” 

Malfoy regarded him for a moment. “No,” he said. He exhaled. “I’ve had my eye on you, but I never thought--” 

Neville smiled. “So it’s all right?” 

“The snogging?” Malfoy smirked. “If it was only ‘all right’ then I think we did it wrong.” 

Neville laughed, reaching for him. “Maybe we should try again.” 

Malfoy hummed. “Maybe.” 

~

Despite the snogging, with occasional groping thrown in for good measure, their Patronuses remained elusive. Still, their activities gave Neville plenty of strong, happy memories to draw from for his attempts to produce one. 

Predictably, some of Neville’s friends didn’t approve of the relationship. Ginny was especially vociferous. “First, Harry’s with Snape and now you’re with Malfoy? What’s this obsession with Slytherins?”

Luna, on the other hand, didn’t seem surprised at all. “You’re different sides of the same coin. You suit each other.”

Neville thought so, too, but he suspected he’d need to somehow persuade Draco. _Good thing I’m determined._

~

Draco seemed determined, too. Every time Neville tried to discuss their possible futures together, he changed the subject. 

Neville spent every spare moment working on his Patronus, and it was starting to take amorphous shape, but he still didn’t know what it was. He knew Draco was working on his as well, but every time he asked about it, Draco evaded him.

When the Auror recruiter arrived to interview them, Neville wasn’t sure he was ready. Draco seemed calm, but Neville knew him well enough to know he was nervous. 

“Gentlemen.” The recruiter smiled. “Shall we get started?” 

Neville exhaled. 

~

“Excellent.” The recruiter jotted some notes on a parchment. “All right, we just have one more thing to do. I’ll need to see your Patronuses. As you know, being able to produce a fully corporeal Patronus is a requirement to join the Auror corps.” 

To Neville’s surprise, Draco stepped forward. “May I?” he said. 

The recruiter nodded. “Please.” 

Raising his wand, Draco shot an indecipherable look at Neville before saying, “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ”

A glowing lion emerged from his wand, galloped around the room, and then dissipated. 

Neville gaped at Draco. 

The recruiter hummed. “Excellent. Please excuse me for a moment.” 

~

“Your Patronus is a lion.” Neville grinned. 

“Shut it.” Draco blushed.

Neville moved closer. “No.” He smiled. “It’s quite...flattering, actually.” 

Draco huffed. “It’s ridiculous,” he muttered, although his mouth tipped up in a smile. “What’s yours?” 

Neville shrugged. “I’m not sure, to be honest.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you work it out before the recruiter returns?” 

Neville smiled, suddenly sure he’d be fine. “I’m not worried.” 

“Are you ready, Mr Longbottom?” the recruiter asked, opening the door. 

Neville nodded. And when the glowing dragon shot from his wand and flew around the room he wasn’t at all surprised. 

~

“A dragon.” Draco nuzzled Neville’s jaw and chuckled. “Now I’m the one who’s flattered.”

Neville smiled. 

They’d both got in to the Auror program of course. In fact, the recruiter had been very complimentary. “You’re both going to be a credit to the program,” he’d gushed before leaving. 

“So what do we do now?” Neville whispered, caressing Draco’s back. “Are you finally ready to talk about our future?” 

Draco sighed. “Well, we inspired each other’s Patronuses. I suppose we’re stuck with each other.” His grin took any sting out of the words. 

Neville laughed, content. “Yes, I suppose we are.” 

~


End file.
